


Die happy

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Romance, Shoes, shoe fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows he will die happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die happy

 

John Watson did not know when he would die but he was pretty certain of the where, who, how, and why. The where was 221B Baker Street.  How, who, and why would be a heart attack after seeing Sherlock Holmes in one too many pairs of sexy high heeled shoes or boots. John could think of much worse ways to go. He looked up with a grin on his face as the click click of high heels announced the latest attempt on his life as Sherlock came into the room. No, John Watson did not know when he would die, but he did know he would die a very happy man.


End file.
